YGO in the USA
by KuramasKawaiiestFangirl
Summary: Seto won a trip to California! That means the YGO gang is going to the US! Will they learn the language before they lose their sanity??? Please read and review! *puppy dog eyes* PWEESE?


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-oh!!!  
  
A/N: First of all I'm sorry if I took your story or your idea for a story. Oh, and another thing, I do gay couples, but only three. Yami and Yuugi, Malik and Bakura, and finally Jono and Seto. If something that someone says is in ~~ that means it's in English, otherwise it's Japanese, just bare with me. Now that's over with, let's get on with the show.  
  
It was a regular day and Yuugi, Bakura, Malik, Jono, Honda, Anzu, Otogi, Mai, Isis, Serenity, Yami, and Ryou were all at Yuugi's house watching TV. They were watching Wheel of Fortune.   
  
"Buy a vowel! Buy a vowel!!!" Bakura screamed at the TV and now shaking it.   
  
"Bakura they can't hear you…." Ryou mentioned and Bakura looked at him and said "What do you know? Anyway, he should still buy a vowel."   
  
Just then Seto rushed in and calmed himself down.   
  
"I won some tickets to a someplace called the U.S.A…."   
  
"So?" Bakura asked   
  
"I think there's hot babes at this…place…"   
  
"But it's a place where people fight over…everything! They beat you up and before you know it you're in a fight! *Silence* Neat! I wanna go!!!"   
  
"We can all go because I won 14 tickets to a place called San Francisco in California…"   
  
"Wait…I thought we were going to U.S.A… Not San Francisco in California…" Honda mentioned and soon everybody but Ryou was confused.   
  
"California is in the U.S. See there are 50 states in the U.S. and California is one of them, and San Francisco is in California."   
  
"Uhh…..so?" Jono asked and everybody was still confused.   
  
"Yeah, why does it matter? We're just going to have fun….will there be a test on that info?" Seto asked Ryou.   
  
"No."   
  
"Then that's all that matters!" Seto said and he took out a chalk board, "Okay, Yuugi, Yami, Me and Jono will ride in Limo #1. *Points at the picture of the Limo with #1 written over it* Malik, Bakura, Isis and Anzu are in Limo #2 *Points at the picture of the Limo with #2 written over it* Otogi, Serenity, Honda, Ryou and Mai go in Limo #3 *Points at the picture of the Limo with #3 written over it* Anyone that refuses to come, will be dragged there and be forced to have fun. Anyone not coming?"   
  
"But that means the house will get dirty and I can't live with the house being dirty. And if the house is dirty that means-" Malik started to say but Bakura said "He wants to be dragged."   
  
"Don't worry Malik. I understand…"   
  
"Really?" Malik asked curiously   
  
"No. We'll just have to drag you tomorrow." Seto says calmly and pats him on the back.   
  
"Then, I'll just run away!"   
  
"Good luck. That's a tracker I put on your back, it'll be pretty hard to get it off." Seto replies and Malik tries frantically to get it off his back, but fails.   
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Malik screams still trying to get it off.   
  
"Anyway all the stuff you need has already been packed for you. I'll see you tomorrow…"   
  
The next day everyone arrives at Seto's house but Bakura and Malik. Seto and his bodyguards go over to Bakura's house where Malik is staying.   
  
"I strapped him to the bed. He's upstairs." Bakura told Seto. Just then Malik came down the stairs dragging the mattress which was on his back and slowly dragging himself downstairs.   
  
"You'll never catch me! Never! Never!! NEVER!!!" Malik said to Seto as he slowly dragged himself and the mattress to the front door.   
  
"Grab him and put him in the limo." Seto tells the bodyguards and they do as told and grabbed Malik and shoved him in the limo.   
  
"I'm sorry, that Malik is such a cleaning freak…" Bakura told Seto.   
  
"Don't worry about it."   
  
Soon they headed back to the mansion, and they take the mattress off Malik and handcuff him to Bakura.   
  
"Okay, I hope that doesn't happen again. Now get into the limo that you were assigned to." Seto tells everyone.   
  
Yami himself heads over to the wine cellar and started to steal bottles full of wine, luckily Yuugi followed him.   
  
"What are you doing?" Yuugi asked him.   
  
"Stealing wine."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Hey, I wanna have fun on this trip. Besides you never know when you're gonna need to get drunk."   
  
"Give me some of those!" Yuugi says as he starts to shove bottles of wine into his backpack.   
  
After about 5 minutes Seto comes down, "Yuugi, Yami? Where are you?"   
  
"Uhh…coming!" Yami yells as he shoves some bottles frantically into his backpack, he takes two more at the same time and drops one and hides the other behind his back and Yuugi and Yami run up the stairs right behind Seto's standing.   
  
"Where were you guys?"   
  
"Uh….." Yami said and Yuugi said "Uh, bathroom! Isn't that right, Yami? We were in the bathroom."   
  
"Huh? What do you mean I thought…*Yuugi jabs him the ribs* Yeah!! Yeah, we were in the bathroom."   
  
"I think you're lying." Seto said looking at them suspiciously.   
  
"Seto! What makes you think we're lying?" Yuugi exclaimed "And-and I thought we were friends! You shouldn't accuse your friends like that!"   
  
Yami accidentally drops the bottle he was hiding behind his back.   
  
"Hmm…I wonder how that got there…." Seto said and sweatdrops came down Yami and Yuugi's head's   
  
"Uhh…uh…souvenir?" Yami said and Yuugi patted Seto on the back and said "Yami likes taking souvenirs."   
  
"Yeah, he who cares about wine? It's just something you can sell to make tons and tons of money that will make you richer than before." Yami told him.   
  
"Besides who were you going to sell it to? Pegasus?" Seto nods and then starts chasing them until they got to the Limo's yelling "THAT WAS GOING TO GET ME $3,000,000,000,000!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Then Bakura started to putting Malik's suitcases in the trunk.   
  
"Man, how many suitcases do you have?"   
  
"Only 35." Malik responded as Bakura started to put the suitcases in grunting while he did it, but dropped 10 that he had in his hand on Anzu's foot when he heard the response.   
  
"35?!! WE'RE ONLY GOING FOR 2 WEEKS!!!!!!! WHAT DID YOU PUT IN?!!!" Bakura asks as he opens the suitcases to reveal a lot of cleaning supplies.   
  
"No." Bakura told him   
  
"They have people to clean for us, and for once I want to have sex without you cleaning something."   
  
"But I need to clean!"   
  
"Seto, help me out here."   
  
"Alright. Burn the supplies." He told his butlers as they took the suitcases with the cleaning supplies and Malik leaped on to the suitcases and started to hold on.   
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! MY SUPPLIES!! *Bakura shoves him in the car and Malik looks out the back window and sees them taking it away* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"   
  
In the car Seto was in Yuugi asked him "Aren't you going to bring your bodyguards?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Hey, why didn't you bring your grandpa?" Jono asked Yami.   
  
"He's too perverted. The last time we brought him on vacation he tried to bite this old lady's boobs." Yuugi told him.   
  
"So?"   
  
"While she was having a heart attack, she was yelling 'RAPE!!!!'"   
  
"Poor Yuugi." Jono replied.  
  
Yuugi just shrugged his shoulders and started to make out with Yami, Jono and Seto did the same.   
  
Soon they arrived at the airport and Malik ran over to a store and started to shove bottles of Windex in a basket.   
  
"Come on." Bakura says as he takes the Windex away and everyone starts to head over to the airplane and they board on and take their seats.   
  
Anzu puts on headphones of "How to annoy your friends by giving really long boring friendship speeches that you really don't want to hear but you have nowhere to go and there's nowhere out so they have to listen to it."   
  
Soon the plane took off and Seto was checking his e-mail   
  
"Access denied." The computer told him.   
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!!! Let me try again K-a-i-b-a."   
  
"Access denied. Access denied. Access denied. Ac-ac-ac-ac-access denied."   
  
"I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S 'ACCESS DENIED!!!!!!'" Seto yells at the computer and starts hitting it and it says starting to break down   
  
"Gooood bye."  
  
"Stupid computers." Seto told Jono and soon the waitress came over and said over the intercom   
  
"~Like, attention. Like, the like people that were like supposed to bring the food, like didn't show up, *to phone* Yeah, I'm still here Brad. So, like, we're still going out Friday. Good, cause like my friend like Brittany got like dumped on her like 1st like date, because she didn't order like shrimp. Like who like eats like shrimp, like Ew!! So, I'll see you like later. Yeah, I'm on like a plane with some like stupid like Japanese people. Yeah so, like bye! *off phone* So, like there'll be like no food, so, like sor-ry!~"   
  
"What did she say? What did she say?!" Jono asked panicky   
  
Seto said "I don't know but I hope they're serving lunch soon because I'm getting hungry…"   
  
"What was that freaky language that no one can understand? But there's only one thing they need to know. I'M HUNGRY AND IF I DON'T GET MY FOOD I'M GONNA KILL SOMETHING!!!! *Bakura sees a plastic knife on the floor and tries to break by bending it but it doesn't work, takes his Millennium Ring and starts hitting it against the spoon and soon it breaks* TAKE THAT SPOON!!! THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME?!!! WELL I SHOWED YOU!!! I SHOWED YOUUUUUUUUUUU!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"   
  
A couple of hours later no one got food yet.  
  
"WHERE'S THE FOOD?! I'M SO DAMN HUNGRY!!!!!!" Bakura yells and starts to eat his chair.   
  
Ryou sees Bakura doing it and says to Yami who is sitting close to him   
  
"I think Bakura is hungry."   
  
Yami looks around to see Bakura killing the chair with his Millennium Ring and eating the stuffing.   
  
"Really? I didn't notice…"   
  
"~Like attention. Like our pilot like got like killed by like someone. And like the like co-pilot is like a wimp, so, like we're like you know, crashing, so, like buckle in your like seat belts. *Phone rings and she picks it up* Like hello? Oh, hey Brad. Yeah, like I'll be there like tonight, yeah, I'm really like excited about like having sex with you like tonight, for like the 34 time this month. Like do you think I'm getting like fat or something? Because like I been like puking in the toilet a lot…like you don't think I'm like fat? Okay, so, like I'll see you like tonight. So, like, bye!!! *off the phone* So, like buckle in.~"   
  
"Did she say there's gonna be food?" Bakura asked Ryou.   
  
"No, she said we're gonna crash."   
  
"Oh. *yelling* WE'RE GONNA DIE!!! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!!!!!!!" Bakura yells.   
  
Ryou just puts on a pair of headphones and starts listening to music while everyone else is panicking.   
  
"Don't panic, everything will be okay because our friends with us!" Anzu says calmly and Yuugi looks glances at her then Yami   
  
"Now, that's scary."   
  
"We're gonna die for sure now." Yami mentions.   
  
"Tell me about it, it's okay when crashing into this place you don't even know about and you don't know their language and there's nothing you can do, but when you're in the same situation with her… *points to Anzu who is giving a friendship speech and everyone has gone insane and started to rip out the chairs* then you're dead meat." Jono told them.   
  
Soon the plane crashes to the ground and everyone gets out.   
  
"Well, that was…fun." Seto replies.   
  
"Well, let's head over to our hotel."   
  
Everyone takes the limos that Seto had reserved for them, they had to duck tape Anzu's mouth shut because she wasn't finished giving her friendship speech, Seto hired people to load their luggage in the limo, it was 2 old bums and after they finished packing Seto said "Good job, here's your pay."   
  
He hands them each a penny   
  
"I'm rich! Rich!! RICH!!!!" One of the bums says and he starts to do a little dance. Honda came over and started to watch the old bum dance.   
  
"Now that's freaky." Honda said and soon tons of people were watching the old bum dance and the started to throw: pennies, condoms and then Jono threw a suitcase at him and said "You forgot one!"   
  
It hit the old man right in the back and the old bum gripped his heart and said "Oh, I'm having a heart attack!" and then he presses a life alert.   
  
"Oh, honestly. Who actually presses a button when they're having a heart attack?" Seto asks as he looks at the old bum clutching his heart and lying in a fetal position.   
  
"Do YMCA!"   
  
A man in the audience yells at the other old bum.   
  
"It's fun to stay at the- *grabs his heart and falls over and says* I'm having a heart attack!" The old bum yells and presses the life alert button.   
  
"*sigh* let's just go…" Seto says and everyone gets in the limos, when they get to the hotel they get their rooms and start to unpack.   
  
Yami, Yuugi, Jono and Seto shared a room, Malik, Bakura, Honda and Ryou shared a room, Otogi got a room to himself, and finally Mai, Isis and Serenity shared a room. Afterwards they went down to the beach. Honda goes up to a girl in the parking lot with short brown hair and is wearing a light blue bikini with purple flowers.   
  
"I'm Honda from the Honda company. *Looks at car and notices she has a Honda* I see you have one of my cars."   
  
"~What are you saying? I can't understand you.~" The girl says. In another part beach Yami was lying on the beach.   
  
Yuugi said "I'm gonna get us some hot dogs."   
  
"Okay." Yami said and a girl with black hair all the way to her butt appeared and in a tye-die bikini and said   
  
"~Hi my name is Moonbeam! I think you're hot, wanna go grab a hot dog?~"   
  
"I can't understand you."   
  
"~Good, I'll get some.~" Moonbeam says and after awhile she comes back and gives him the hot dog   
  
"Uh…thanks? *she smiles* Uh…I have to tell you something, I'm gay." Yami tries to tell her but she doesn't understand.   
  
Then Yuugi comes over "I thought I was the only one in your life." Yuugi cried.   
  
Yami said "It's not what you think, I'm trying to get rid of her but I can't."   
  
"Why don't you just get Ryou to help you translate?"   
  
"Good idea! *goes over to Ryou with Moonbeam following* Ryou can you translate? I'm having a little trouble here."   
  
"~I love him!~" Moonbeam says pointing to Yami.   
  
"No." Ryou says to Yami   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"I wanna enjoy my vacation, not kill it." Ryou responded and looked at Moonbeam.   
  
"~Let's go to McDonald's!~" Moonbeam told Yami started to drag him off.   
  
"Man is he gonna have fun…" Ryou muttered to himself then he felt someone tapping on his shoulder and he turned around to see a girl the same age as him with medium Orange/Red hair that went down to about the chest.   
  
"~Hi, I'm Marina. What's your name?~"   
  
"I can't understand anything you're saying."   
  
"Oh. I'm Marina. What's your name?"   
  
"You speak Japanese!" Ryou said a little shocked. "  
  
Well, those years of learning Japanese weren't for nothing."  
  
"I'm Ryou, er…wanna grab something to eat?"   
  
"Okay." Ryou responded and when they got to McDonald's a guy kept asking Yami "Would you like fries with that?" and Yami was yelling "NO, I DON'T WANT ANY FRICKIN' FRIES!!!" every time he asked.   
  
Soon they grabbed some food to eat and talked about their past, after Ryou was done talking about Domino City   
  
"Wow, I'd like to go someday…"   
  
"Maybe, you can come someday. Anyway we should talk again soon."   
  
"Alright."  
  
A/N: Well, did ya like it? Did ya? Pleeeeaase review!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: This will be the last chapter of this story, it was kinda intro for Marina. After this story Marina will be a lot of my stories. Yes, this story will be short. So, let's get on!  
  
Ryou and Marina hanged out everyday until the day Ryou had to head back to Domino City. Moonbeam was still hanging around Yami, and he tried to tell her that he was gay but she just didn't understand.   
  
Ryou introduced Marina to all of his friends and Marina, Moonbeam, Yami, Yuugi, Jono, Seto, Malik, Bakura, Honda, Ryou, Otogi, Mai, Isis, Anzu and Shizuka headed back to the airport.   
  
"So, I guess we have to go our separate ways." Ryou told Marina   
  
"Not exactly. I bought a ticket to Domino City. I'd like to go back and stay with you."   
  
"Well, alright. But I'm probably going to have to teach you a little more Japanese, and watch out for Bakura he can be cranky in the morning, but he's okay otherwise…"   
  
"Let's go or we're gonna miss our flight!" Marina said and they started to head to board onto the plane.   
  
"Ryou!" Yami shouted, "Tell her, that I'm gay or I'm gonna beat your lights out." Yami said through gritted teeth.   
  
"Oh, did you have fun?" Ryou asked him.   
  
"NO!!! We did all this hippie crap. It wasn't fun. We tye-dyed t-shirts! WE TYE-DYED T-SHIRTS!!!!!!"   
  
"~He's gay.~" Ryou told Moonbeam.   
  
"~EW! You're gay?! Why didn't you say so?!!~" Moonbeam exclaimed and ran off.   
  
"You were the best of friends weren't you." Ryou asked Yami.   
  
"Shut up, Ryou. Hey, is she coming?" Yami asked and pointed to Marina.   
  
"Yep."   
  
"Coooooool. Well, let's go."   
  
And they went back to Domino City. 


End file.
